


Кто кого победил?

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Стремление одолеть противника всегда на первом месте.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Кто кого победил?

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/9G7FBwR/image.jpg)


End file.
